The odd man out
by Danger Close
Summary: plucked from the sands of the war in Africa, a soldier of the Liberion II corps finds himself reassiged to the 501st JFW, how will this youngman adapt to his new squadmates?
1. Chapter 1

1944, Britanian countryside.

This sucks, yep that about says it all about my situation. for the last 3 years of my life, i have served with the Liberion Armys II Corps, most of us hit the beaches at Casa Blanca back in "42" but for the last three years i have been embeded with the Karlsland Afrika Korps under the command of Erwin Rommel. since the summer of 1941 i have been working with the Korps to defeat the Neurio in Africa. when Patton and the rest of the USLs forces finaly arrived, i assumed that i would return to fight along side my fellow countrymen.

Nope, instead i was to help the newly arrived officers and command staff in operating with the Afrika Korps. so i spent the rest of my time translating and explaning how things worked here in north how thing went for the next to years, the Liberion army lost the first two battles we fought with the Neurio at Sidi Bou Zid and the Kasserine pass, but once we had properly organized the men and fixed are supply issues we became a fighting force to be reckond with.

Now with the Neurio in Africa on the ropes the War department had once again sent him to work with troops other then the United States Army. He had been given to the...501st JFW, whatever that was, he wasn't up to date on events after spending three years in the sun baked desert. he was riding in the back of a Britanian Army supply truck that was making a run to the base.

"You OK back there yank? you seem quiet" the driver yelled back from his seat up front.

"i'm fine, just thinking" i said back. the truck was full of crates and box's making it kind of cramped, my suitcase sat pushing up on my leg at my my suitcase, all i had was my sidearm,my uniform and my books, a copy of 20'00 leagues under the sea i had smuggled over and one of War of the worlds, my favorite.i was not lost to the irony of the War with the Neurio and this book.

The truck drives over a rock bridge that extend out to an island with...a Castle of some building extend high into the sky with a tower at the top and a long runway sticks out the side into the truck drives into a the Castles permiter and Halts.

"this your stop mate""? the driver asks me.

"yes it is" i say shaking his hand and steping out the back of the truck. i help the driver unload some of the Crates and things when a Woman in Uniform approach us. the driver throws one with crimson hair a salute and stands tall.

"at ease" she says returning the salute and he hands her a clip board with a document she starts sighing. she write for a few moments before returning the clipboard and paper to the soldiers hands. they exchange salutes and he gets back in the supply truck and leaves. the women looks me over for a moment, taking in my uniform and my build.

"i take it your Wison" she says.

"Yes Maim, Liberion Army II corps corporal Wilson Peter Tyson, reporting" i said.

"I'm Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, leader of the 501st Joint fighter wing" she said sticking out a hand. i shook it and was suprised by her firm grip, she lead me inside the bases and we spoke as we walked.

"do you know why your hear corporal"? she asked me.

"no Maim" i said back.

"I have been asking for more personel form command for months, and the finaly send us someone, you"

Wilson understood that she likely wanted more witches, not a soldier. yes these must be witches, what other military units uniform is missing pants? i don't have much to go on with witches since i mostly worked with the ground pounders back in North Africa, i do know that there tuff as nails and kick some serious ass. best not to piss theme off unless you want some unfrendly fire coming your way.

"what are you good at corporal Wilson"? Minna asks as the enter her office.

"i spent the last three years in North africa"

"i was under the impresion that the Liberions had only landed in Africa two years ago"

"the main bulk of the Liberion army landed in 1942, but a select few were sent over after December 7th to work with the Britanina 8th army and the Karlsland Afrika Korps"

"well then i'm sure you have seen your share of combat then"? she asked geting up and making her self a cup of something steamy, tea or coffe.

"Yes. i have seen combat" the young man said looking away qwickly

Minna could tell she had hit a hot topic and did not ask further on the subject.

"so what am i going to be doing here"?

"i had meant for more witches to be sent here, the Neurio attacks are becoming more freqent, ohwell then we could always use more ground crew" she said smiling

as i already said, this sucks...


	2. Chapter 2

Britanina,1944

the 501st Joint fighter wings base was alive with many sounds during the day, gunfire from the pratice range, yelling from trainng, and of Shirly tinkering with her Striker Unit. but as Sayna awoke from her slumber, she was suprised to her cursing coming from outside her room. she moved to the door and open it crack to see a young man in a unifrom that looked a lot like Shirly's but with pants and boots. the young man had blonde hair and was pulling on the handle to the unocupied room across the hall, but to no effect as it would't open

"open you peice of..." the man trailed off as he turned and gazed at her, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"hello" Sayna said

"...good afternoon miss, i'm Wilson, i just tranferd here from the II corps" he said sticking out a hand. she grasped it lightly and shock it.

"Sayna Litvyak, Orussian Imperal army"

"nice to meet you" he said smiling. "any idea why my key isn't working"?

"the doors on base have locks built in for privacy" Sanya said yawing.

"that explan's the key the Commander gave me, thank you" he said before using the key to open the door. the room is goodsized with a bed and windows, not much else though. i start unpacking, i hang up the neddle point II Corps logo my mother made before i shiped out three years ago, i put my change of uniform along with my civies in the closet and unpack my books aswell.

i unpacked my radio and turned it on, the thing was a pain in the ass to bring because of its size but the music made it worth tuned it to a staion and the voice of Ella Fitgzgerald

**"birds do, bees do it, even flea's do it"**

**"lets do, lets fall in love"**

**In Hispaina the best do it, the Suomus do it, even the Karlslanders in Berlin do it"**

"lets do it lets fall in love" he sang along.

"Ousters down in the bay do it, lets do it lets fall in love" he sang on.

yes so he liked to sing, it was his little secret, better if no one knew, and no one would of it not for a passing witch hearing him.

...

Hartmann, only you would you lose your sidearm"Gertrude Barkhorn said to the blonde as they walked to Erica's to find the missplaced pistol.

"why do i even need one, it wont dent a Neurio anyway" she wined..

"a sidearm is a sign of Responibilty, something you don't have Hartmann... she trailed off as they heard singing from a room they were passing. the blonde leaned on the door with her ear to it, she could hear someone singing along with a radio or the real Ella Figzgrealed. the door wasn't locked the added wait casued the door to open and the Karlslander fell flat on her face.

"what the hell"? the young man inside said jumping up in suprise.

"who are you"? Erica asks still face down in the carpet before getting up.

"i was about to ask you the same" the soldier by the looks of him said.

"sorry about Hartmann, Minna said we'd be getting tranfers but i thought they would be witches"

"why were you singing"? Hartmann asked now standing.

"Un...what. i wasn't...i don't know what your talking about" he said,his eyes darting around the room.

"yes you do" Hartmann said pointing at him.

the soldier was turning a dark shade of red, "i just left the radio on, that's all"

"no you were singing" the Blonde said gigling.

Hartmann, stop that" Barkhorn shouted, she knew the blondes teasing wasn't funny.

his face was red with a anger expresion, "if you ladies will leave, i need to change" he said holding up a grey jumpsuit. e push the two witches out and closed the door.

"good job Hartmann" Barkhorn hissed.

"its not my fault he was lieing about singing" she said back before they started to walk back to her room.

...

WHY! that was all Wilson could ask, he was a soldier, he had fought along side Patton and Rommel, so what does that women do? bumps him down to ground crew, he was an infantrymen not a fucking greasmonkey! but orders were orders, so he chaged out of his Liberion Army uniform and into the greyish jumpsuit the groundcrewmen wore. the second corps were famos for being the first Liberion division to fight the Neurio during the first Neurio war in 1917 and during the second one when they landed in Africa, he was part of this unit,or he had been part of it, now he was just some noncom who fixed cracks in a runway.

Life is unfair. that sums this day up.

*noncom: non combat personel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Britania 1944**

The base's hangar was an impresive sight. the large building was full of Striker units and crates of spare parts. the beside a witch working on her striker unit, the only other people inside was a group of three men in jumpsuits like Wilson's. he moved towards them and they greeted him.

"good to see a new face around here, names James" one with his suits torso around his legs and his undershirt in full view.

the second man bowed, a greeting in Fuso if his memory serves.

the third,looked at him and smiled,his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"this is Hito Kawaswa and Erich Hartmann" the first said introducing the two.

"are you related to- he started to say before he stoped me.

"NO, we just have the same last name, Hartmann is fairly common" he said.

"It is an honor to meet you... Hito trailed off.

"Wilson Tyson, former member of the Liberion Army II Corps"

"you got sent here too huh"? Eric asked.

"you see, we all had the same thing happen to us, Erich used to fly with the Lufftwaffe Hito was in the Fusoan naval infantry, and i used to serve with the Britanian commandos" he told as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

Damn, the Commandos were some tuff hombre's, they ate barbed wire and spit napalm, the Karlsland Lufftwaffe aswell were always welcome in Africa because of the important's of air power, and the Fusoan Naval infantry were mostly fighting in the PTO* alongside the USLMC.

These guy should be fighting the Neurio, not demoted to the next best thing to a Janitor. who the hell's idea was it to send fighting men to this post?

"well,now that we know each other lets get to work" James said handing me a spade and bucket of concrete.

"the runway's doted with holes, were going to patch them up" he explaned to the Liberion. i looked and saw a few dents and holes poked into the tarmac,So the four men went to work filling in the holes with cement and patching up the runway.

"how do they take off on this"? Wilson said as he filled in a hole. the rest of them just looked at him with unsure eyes. they spent the next hour and a half filling out the runway and after they were done they wated for the cement to dry. he just sat in there shade of the hangar waiting, in Africa we always had more to do so taking a break is a nice change of pace...

...ZZZ...

I open my eyes, realizing i must have fallen asleep in the shade, standing up i see the hangar is empty and it's getting late. the sun is low and cresting the horizon of the ocean, as i get up i see Sanya walk in readying her Strikers.

"why are you in the hangar so late" i ask realizing she could likely ask me the same. instead she looks at me me and smiles.

"i have nightpatrol, i'm the 501st's night witch"

i'm suprised, night witches fly eight hour shifts on there own, it's not an easy job, and Sanya doesn't fit the picure for a battle harden vet who fly's solo night ops.

"well then, good luck " Wilson says hopeing the Orussian stays safe. the girl hefts a large rocket launcher and take's off and into the cool night air. as she turns into a dot far off in the sky i make my way back to my room, walking down the hallway i hear a distinct hiss of air coming from the beach near the base. being a soldier, my mind tell's me to follow the noise, i do so and come across a women around twenty with an eye patch and lethal looking sword.

I walk up to the women to ask her what she doing when without warning she turns and bring's the blade inch's from my head.

"what are you doing" she orders, the blade slowly but steadly moving towards his adams apple.

"sorry,i'm just part of the ground crew, i was wondering what your doing up at this hour" i spit out. She retract's the sword away from me and return's it to her side.

"i'm training, you most keep your body in perfect condition if you wish to be ready for battle at anytime" she says sounding like something out of an ancient text on warfare.

"well, sorry to bother you miss"

"Mio Sakamoto, i'm second in command of the 501st Joint fighter wing"

"I'm Wilson Tyson, former member of the Liberion army II Corps maim"

"Well Tyson, why don't you spare with me" she said handing him a wooden sword,he had a good amount of pratice in hand to hand fighting because he had meet a few Rangers in Africa, they had there own style of fighting they had shown him some moves.

"sure, just know i wont go easy on you" he said taking his stance"

"funny, i was about to say the same thing" the major replied as they circled each other.

The Rangers fighting style revolved around the use of anything, a rifle, a 2x4, a steel pipe, as a weapon, it trained the Rangers to think how the weapon could best be used in the fight at hand by themself or the enemy. The wooden sword that now sat in Wilson's and Major's hands was no excepsion to this rule, it was a half foot long with a curved "Blade", this type of "Sword was made for slashing so she would most likely try to slash out and hit the soldier off guard.

As if on cue, the major lunges fowards with her blade and Wilson mangeds to raise his own sword in respone, deflecting her attack away from himself and pushing her back. The force of the blow sent the Major back, but only for a moment, she regained herself and pressing the attack onwards, she delivers blow after blow with Wilson almost failing to counter act them. Wilson had met a few swordsmen (or in this case swordswomen) well in Africa, he knew of at least one highlands unit that still carried claymores* into battle along with there rifle's and he knew that there was one thing a swordsmen couldn't stand.

Someone they couldn't beat in a fair fight.

Wilson let go of his Sword and droped to the ground swiping the Majors feet from under her. or a least that's what should have happend if she hand't jumped.

"Bad move" she said as her sword raced towards Wilson's head, only for her to simply tap his chest with its tip.

"your dead" as she said helping him to his feet. he dusted himself off and looked at her

"how..."

"it was plain to see that you are not a sword fighter, the way you deflect blows is something i have not seen before but i knew you would try something" she said returning the sword back in its proper sheth.

"you fight well, I will give you that"

"your not to bad yourself" he said chuckling.

"what was that style you were using if i may ask"?

"it's a hand to hand combat technique the Liberion army Rangers use for combat with infantry Neurio" the Liberion explaned to her going on to talk about how it allowed the user to fight off any fighting style if he praticed it to perfection.

"intresting, well then Corporal, i'm turning for the night" she said before leaving. I realized i should get some sleep and walked back to my room and fell into bed. if this day was any indcation of things to come, then my job was cut out for me...

...ZZZ...

*PTO: Pacific Theater of Operation.

*Claymore: a longsword for Scotland


	4. Chapter 4

North Africa,1943.

The Kassarine Pass is quiet,

too quiet if you ask me.

Command says the Neurio are going to move right down the middle of the pass and we need to stop them, so command plops down 50 to 60 grunt's at the bottom to try and stop them.

were a mixed bag of anti armor troopers and engineers hastily assembled to guard the pass, we have a few anti Neurio tank guns, a few dozen MG's and we have dug a line of foxhole's and fighting position's right down the middle of the pass.

"If those bastard's show there ugly faces, we will be ready for em" a baby faced trooper who i share this foxhole with shout's causeing a chain reaction down the line of hoot's and yell's.

"Don"t get cocky kid, the Neurio aren't pushovers" i say griping the M1919 Browning Machine gun the two of us will man in case of attack. were strched out too thin, most of the men on the line are engneer's from the 126th.

in the distance, we hear them moving, the clunk of there feet as these forces of darkness march foward to meet us in combat. everyone is quite as the stomping grows louder and louder.

"is that-" the young engneer ask's as the Neurio reply with a laser blast to the foxhole next to us. the hole explodes and the soldiers come jumping out screaming, there on fire and burning to death.

"Holy shit" the soldier yell's taking the MG from my grip and firing into the darkness. the night turns to day as our MG's and big guns open fire. i spot the Neurio infantry charging foward's towards us, there four legs clacking the entire way. i sight my rifle and start firing on them, the bullet's find there mark knocking the first to the desert sand and as the others see me and return fire.

i get down low as there laser's pass and take a grenade from my webgear i pull the pin and throw it toward's the sorce of the enemy fire. a loud boom follow's along with the hellish scream's of dying Neurio.

I look up to see the the soldier still firing the Browning "GET SOME"! he yell's firing the gun in an arc shape. the front is a crimson red and stops firing, he grab's his M3 sub machine gun up from his side and begin's firing again.

I place my hand on his arm and he turn's with the look of a made man in his eyes.

"your just wasting amunition, there falling back" i yell then seeing the battlefield is silent and lower my voice.

a louder stomping begin's as the ground shakes.

as lasers streak overhead i see my worst fear's are confirmed, the Neurio are attacking with turtle's.

The turtle is the Neurio version of a tank, it has an armored shell and is a mean sonofabitch to kill. the monster lumber's out into the light of the fires caused by the fighting, it's hexagon armor reflecting the light.

"shit" i yell grabing a Panzerfast form the bottom of the foxhole, the Karlsland anti tank weapon is light and a hell of alot better then any Liberion anti tank weapon. i bring it up to my shoulder and take aim, the lumbring beast is right in my crosshairs, and fire.

the warhead sail's true and strike's the Turtle head on, it lets off a yell and the rest of the line opens fire on it too. The line is ablaze with gunfire and smoke as we put more lead down range then a battle ship.

without warning, the Neurio explodes in a flash of white shards.

men begin chearing up and down the line.

"is...is it over"? the soldier asks me.

"Not yet" i say cocking the MGs charging handle. from the night air a screaming sound is heard as the world around us starts to explode.

"MEDIC"

"I'M HIT"

"INCOMING"!

there's yelling and gunfire as me run from there foxhole's into the night trying to escape from the enemy.

The line is now broken.

a laser explodes too close to the foxhole and i grab the soldier's arm

"Kid we need to-" i'm cut off as i see i'm griping and just an arm no longer attached to anything.

i grab the MG and the last belt of round,s and jump out of the foxhole and begin trying to make me way back allied lines.

As i sprint into the darkness i look back one last time at the death and destrucion my enemy leaves in its wake...

...ZZZ...

I get out of bed, still shaken by the memory i had dreamed about. I had never realy ever forgotten our defeat a Kassarine, i had seen my fellow soldiers fight and die at the hands of the Neurio, I had seen what they were, monsters who showed no mercy, they are my enemy.

I get dressed and shave in the bathroom as the sound of the runing water masks my singing.

once i look decent i wash my face and leave for my morning meal.

As i walk down the hall, a girl in a blue jacket with blonde hair and glasses stops me with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"YOU! how dare you"! she says pointing at me.

"uh...i'm sorry"

"i saw you training with the Major last night, know your place you muddy ground dog"

"first of all, what right do you have to call me names? you don't know me, second of all, how did you know i was trying with the Major, it was 9;00 at night? what were you doing spying on her" i ask the girl, now angry that someone could call anyone such names.

"Well..." she trails off.

"wait, you were spying on her, what the hell"

"that's not the point you just stay away from the major or else" she says.

she walks away leaving me to wonder what her deal was. i never did understand women anyway.

Well then, off to breakfast.

**Hello everyone, as some of you know are brothers and sisters in the Star Trek fandom recently lost beloved actor Leonard Nimoy, Mr Nimoy grew up in Boston MA, since i live around that area this had hit me hard, i hope Leonard is in a better place, May he live long and prosper. Rest in peace sir, rest in peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Britanina, 1944

after his encounter with whoever the hell that was, Wilson ran in to Erich in the hallway.

"Wilson, would you like to see something"? he asks me. I node my head and he tell's me to follow him to the hangar. once there he pointed to a large thing covered by a tarp. He pulled off the tarp to reveal a plane, one with black tulips painted on the front.

"wow, a plane, in a airplane hangar, that's amazing" Wilson said in a snareky tone.

"it's my plane you idiot" he says running his hand over his plane, the way he looks at it i swear he's looking at a former flame.

"aren't the black tulips Erica Hartmann's Striker art"?

"why most everyone compare me to her,i will have you know this has been my fighters nose art since 1941"

"if i recall i read that Hartmann's striker art has been that since 1941 as well, in stars and strips*"

Erich's face was contorted in anger

"why do you still have this anyway"?

"a good pilot always has his plane nearby" Erich stated proudly.

"how did you even get this thing here in the first place"?

"i had to sneak it in one part at a time"

OK, now that was some sense of duty. the plane was a Mf 109 sporting four deadly MG42s, it was an aircraft of war, meant for battle, not siting in a hangar collecting dust.

"are you even allowed to have this here"?

"Well...no but-"

"OK"

"wait, you don't care about this, Hito and James are on me about geting rid of it because she'll have my head if she finds it" he says suprised

"it's your plane plus i don't like her at all, she's a complete... well my mom would wash my mouth out if i said the next word, but you get he point"

"Come on, the others are going to be down here in a few, we mostly just eatt breakfast down in the hangar" he says asking me to help set up a few chairs and a large fold out desk, not the best thing to eat breakfast on, but better then nothing.

"Wait, what time is it?" the Liberion asked.

"it's around...5:23, why?"

"the witches aren't up"

"yes, most of them sleep in till 6:00"

"i have a crazy idea" Wilson said running out of the hangar and to his room.

...W...

Yoshkia Miyafuji was awaken by a loud blaring, at first she was scared it was the alarm for a Neurio Attack but is sounded softer, and more human made. whatever it was it scared her out of bed causing her to land on the floor of her room. she dressed in her morning robe and walked into the base's hallway to see that most of the other witches were now awake aswell.

"Yoshkia, do you know what that noise is"? Lynnette Bishop asked the Fuso girl as the noise raised and lowerd a note back and forth and then ceasing.

"is it...over" Yoshkia asked before shouting started up in the noise place. she looked out the window near the hangar to see four men in grey jumpsuit's around the flagpole, two were raising the flag, one man next to the pole had a bugle in his hands and the last was standing at attenition saluting the Allied flag they had raised at dawn.

The other three followed suit and rasied there arms to the flag.

"Wow that's amazing" Yoshkia exclamed in amazment.

"it's a flag raising, it's stardard military pratice on most bases, i only just noticed we don't do that here, we just raise it without a fuss" Lynnn said as a shape ran towards the first man and started yelling at him.

"Sanya is trying to sleep"! it yelled at the mans face.

"Oh...its Elia" she said as the Somous girl chewed the man out for waking her friend.

"Miss, calm down please" Hito aid trying to calm the young girl.

"i will not calm down, your waking everyone up and it's not even 6:00" she said pointing at the sun, it was only now starting to rise over the ocean.

"Ma'am, were soldiers, you can take away are guns, you can take away are unifroms, hell you can take away the fighting, but we will always be soldiers, this is what we do, i will never stop being a soldier, none of us will, is that clear" he said, the last part in a dark tone.

Eila felt a chill go down her spine, she new when she was over her head and backed off, walking away to be with Sayna.

the rest of the men looked at Wilson, even they had to admit, that had been uncalled for.

"what"? the Liberion said looking hurt

"Chap, that was cold" James said resting his hand on Wilson's shoulder. The soldier jerked to get free and walked away without a word.

"Elia, what was that about"? Sanya asked rubbing her eyes, the Orussian had walked down to meet the Somus outside and had ran into her on the front steps of the base.

"Sanya, just stay away from the guy, i feel something off when i'm around him, OK?" she said with a look of worry in her eyes. she didn't trust him further then she could't throw him.

As the morning started up and the bases crewmen and witches begun there daily duty's, a large straight black shaped flew in low towards them...

**hello again everyone, i won't go into detail but the other day one of my favorite writers on Fanfiction PMed me! and i thought i was the low guy on the totempole!**

**Also guys you have to make a choice, because of school and my pesonal life (yes i have a real life) i can't write Strike Witches Tet Ofensive and Odd man out back to back, so comment on the one i should keep writing for now, and when i's done, i'll finsih the other.**

**Reveiw, read and relax friends. **

**DangerClose going dark.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Britannia, 1944.**

The day began with Wilson being called to Commander Minna's office. After the Flag incident he was not supised. He made his way through the maze of hallways the made up the base and enterd to find her siting behind her desk along with Major Sakamoto. He gave off a salute and stood tall.

"private Tyson, it has come to my attention that you have been in contact wth the witches on base" she said in a tone.

"what? Maim most of them are to young for me"

The Major spoke up "she mean's you have been speaking with them"

"Yes i have,whats your point"?

"it is a rule on this base that contact with witches and other personal is strictly prohibited private"

"Corporal maim, i'm a corporal"

"not anymore private, you have been breaking the rules here, not only did you have unneeded contact with witches but after the stunt you pulled this morning-"

"it's a flag raising, we did it at every post i was stationed at"

"you woke everyone up and almost got violent with one of the witches under my command"

"Maim i-"

"i don't want to hear it private, your being shiped elsewere,i'm sure there's plenty of bases that would need a janitor" she said with a devilsh smile.

"Minna that's a little extreme, don't you think" the Major shot in.

"Major as the ranking officer on base this is my choice, he's leaving, pack your bags, a truck will pick you up tonight, until then just do your job"

"Maim, you can't do this, the military is my life, i don't want to be stuck at some post in the middle of who gives a fuck collecting dust" he said slamming his fist down on her desk.

"private, if you keep going your only going to make things worse"

"no, you can't just shelf me, this is my fight, i made a promise to someone fight these things till the wars won"

"well tell them you failed for me"

"He's dead you bitch, those fuckers killed him along with hundereds of other sailors on the Arizona" he said before slaming the officer door as he left.

"Does he mean what i think he means"? the Major asked.

"Yes, his brother Grant died aboared the Liberion USS Arizona, at Pearl Harbor, His file says he had been a member of the USL army chorus and after his brothers death he sighed up for combat in Africa"

"so he-"

"yes, he sighed up to avenge his brother" she said softly.

...W...

The Witches sat down to breakfast after the events of that morning.

"what was that about" ? Hartmann asked, she didn't like being woken up so bolonde had tried but the noise from outside had forced her out of bed. Many of the witches didn't know what had happend that morning at all, not one knew that Wilson was being given the boot.

In the hangar James, Hito and Erich were eating a meager morning meal of rations and water, not a five course meal by any standard.

"This is some meal" Hito said.

"wow Hito, did you pick up sarcasim"?

"yes, some of your western idea's have there uses" he said chuckling.

"Hey, chaps were's Wilson"?

"he should be back by now, i should go check on him" Erich said getting up and walking to the Liberions room.

...W...

Wilson's room was dark, the man sat in bed tears flowing from his eyes, he had join up for his brother, he had always looked up to Grant, he had always told him he had a good voice and had told him he should join the Liberion army chorus, and then on that day.

**Peal Harbor Naval base, ford island, 1941.**

It was an normal Sunday morning, he was on base, when suddenly the air was full of tracers and alarms.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL, BATTLE STATIONS!" the intercom yelled as gunfire and explosions could be heard. Wilson ran out into the sun to see battleship row ablaze, many ships sinking into the sea, now black with oil and full of bodies, firing at anything they spotted.

Wilson saw a jeep with a 30. Machine gun firing at the enemy, only for a beam to hit it, turning it to a buring wreck. The gunners body was draped across his gun as he soldiers and sailors were heading towards the airbase, to arm up and to help the navy pilots to there planes.

He made his way to Battleship row and spoted the USS Arizona in the bay, the ship his brother was stationed on, her deck was crammed with sailors with rifles firing at the passing enemy aircraft. He started running towards it. The world slowed as a beam slammed into the ships bow, tearing the ship in two.

"GRANT"! he heard himself yell as the ship went up in flames and the screams of the dead and dieing filled the air.

...W...

After the attack had ended, the dead numbered around 2000 sailors airmen marines and soldiers. Wilson had curled up into a ball, most people who passed by assumed he was a coward who didn't want to fight, no his entire world had just died, beside's his other brother Tyler (he was an 82nd airborne trooper station in Britanina at the time) his parents had died when the three were kids and Grant had taken care of the trio from then on. After Grant died, he and Tyler had drifted apart and hadn't spoken for two years. He heard a knock at the door and yelled for the person to go away.

The door opened anyway to reveal a young girl in a sailors blouse with brown hair.

"Oh, i'm sorry but i heard you crying, whats wrong" she man broke down into sobs and she oved to pat him on the back as tears dripped down his face.

"my life is over, there kicking me out of the service" he said explaning his story to the young girl, who seemed to be understand.

"i lost my father, he left on my first day of school and the letter they sent about his death came on my birthday"

"that's one hell of a gift" he said before covering his mouth.

"sorry, i didn't mean to-:

"its fine, but my dad told me that you need to use your powers or ability to help people, that's what your brother would have wanted, he would want you to keep fighting, not give up" she said smiling and pating his back again.

"your right" he said standing up and opening the window, letting the sunlight shine in.

"Thank you, you helped me miss..."

"Yoshkia, Yoshkia Miyafuji" she said with a beaming smile.

...W...

As Erich turned the corner to Wilson's room someone ran passed him, as he entered he saw a young witch with a look of suprise, he wanted to ask her wear Wilson was but unneeded contact with witches was not something non witch peronel were to do.

As if knowing what the Karlslander was thinking, she pointed out the door, The blonde man nodded with a smile and ran after the Liberion.

...W...

An Alarm sounded as an incoming Neurio was detected. The witches rushed to there strikers and were airborn in minutes. As the Witches moved into formation they could see the Neurio, its body was large and bulky, with a large boxy container on the bottom.

"i can't make ut what class it is" Sakamoto said scaning the enemy with her eye. She had never seen one like this before, as the Witches started the attack, the wings broke away and fired smaller pods at the base and the box on the Neurio dropped, when it landedand two Turtle's steped out, a unit of humanoid Neurio steped out of the of the pods as well.

"it's a ground attack" Mio yelled as the Neurio began attacking the base, shooting at the soldiers stationed on base and blowing up hangars.

"this is going to be a fight to remeber" she said as the witches entered the fray.

...W...

Sanya and Eila had been just getting up a the Neurio attacked and were runing towards the hangars at top speed to get airborne and in the fight. As the rounded a rorner they came face to face with three infantry Neurio,standing on four spider like legs the trio rasied the arm blasters at the two witches, with only two shields between them, one would be killed.

"Hey"! someone yelled and the be the three turned as a supply truck ran them down, they fell like pins after a strike and were killed by the blunt force.

Eila had been shielding the younger girl and looked up to see the same soldier she had fought with that morning behind he wheel.

"come with me if you want to live" he said as the passenger door opened and he held out a hand. She took Sayna's hand and then the mans and he pulled them up.

She hoped they wouldn't regret this...

**Sorry about this being late and short, i'm trying to write longer chapters from now on but it's going to take time to get into that grove, in news no one cares about, i'm likely going into my high school chrus next year when i enter school, i based Wilson"s love of singing off my own love of song (and dance) Oh and on that note can i ask you this, Would you guys hate it if i made Annie from the musical a Witch? i just watched the new film and realized that.**

**Well now i'm just rambling so as i always say**

**Read review and relax friends and comrades...**


	7. Chapter 7 UPDATE

_Hello, I understand you guys might want to know where I have been since this story has sat silent for almost two months. Well...I have another account first off, EmptyPromise._

_And second I have writers block for a lot of these stories on this account._

_But theirs a third reason. I hate this story._

_Yes you read that right. This story, I want to say the most popular one I have written is one is cannot stand writing._

_It was meant as filler well I was writing Tet Offesive and then no one realy read that story but they loved this one._

_Why?_

_Because it has the 501st in it._

_Truth be told, i'm not a fan of writing the 501st when there are so many other units out there, the Isle of Wrights Detachment, the Misfit's and some fine OC JFWs and witch units like the 555th and 45th Recon. Truly they are fine units and their writers deserve your readings, not this story._

_I realy want to work on my other works like LDOD and such so for now, this story won't get any updates, hell if you want it, you can have it and re write it, just tell me in a PM, i'll throw in the full story ideas for free too. _

_the ride is over._

_Sorry to be such a dick about it and just toss this on you, if your a fan of the youtube seies _Felix's Mind, _this is the same thing, the creator doesn't want to keep going with something he hates doing, even if so many love it._

_Good luck and for dear good, give some other stories a chance, their creators would love some reviews!_

_NOTE: Wilson's been sent to a new writer, so his adventure's won't end._

_I guys. I was harsh, truth is this was a good fic, god knows you guys where more then good readers, getting past my shit grammer is proof of that, Your comment's kept me going and I most say your some of the finest people I could have to read this story._

_Thanks for the love and support friends, and sorry I failed you all. But reading your reviews put tears in my eyes, people cared about something I wrote and wanted more. Sorry I can't give more but thank you all._

_Dangerclose._


End file.
